Eliot Gets Amnesia
by The Crafted Enigma
Summary: Eliot gets hit in the head, and wakes up not remembering anything. Can the team help him before word gets out? Rated E for Everyone but T for safety
1. chapter one

_Just what the title says_. _Eliot gets amnesia_. _No slash_ , _no pairings_ , _just regular leverage misadventures_.

 _ **Author's Note:** So, I've read a heck of a lot of stories, but It just occurred to me that you're supposed to say that you don't own the show. *Sniffle, even if you really want Parker, Hardison, and Eliot as your awesome big siblings. I don't own, and am not related to, Leverage and their associates_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was all her fault and everybody knew it. Parker was supposed to be conning their mark but she let something slip and they surrounded her. She had to wait for Eliot to get there to save her because though she knew some basic fighting skills (and could beat some bad guy butt) she knew she couldn't take on all eight bad guys surrounding her. Eliot got there surprisingly quick and although he was out of breath, (he ran all the way there! What do you expect?!) he fought the men. In the middle of the fight, the mark who shall remain unnamed, made his great escape. Eliot was down to the last guy when Parker messed up again. She was so busy watching the fight she didn't see one of the goons, who apparently regained consciousness, come up to her. He pointed a gun at her head and told her to be quiet. She squealed which got Eliot's attention long enough for the man he was fighting to pick up a bat and swing it across Eliot's head. Eliot fell to the ground; unconscious. His earpiece fell off and rolled away. The goons were so focused on Eliot that Parker was able to beat them with the element of surprise.

 _"Parker, what happened?! what's going on?!"_ When she found her voice again she answered Nate's questions. She ran to Eliot and started shaking him.

"Eliot... Wake up Sparky... Eliot get up..." She said. When he didn't move, Parker felt moisture in her eyes. _No crying_ she thought. _Crying is for babies._ _You promised you wouldn't cry_.

"Come on Eliot you have to be okay. You promised not to leave me!" She knew she sounded childish but she didn't care. Eliot didn't get unconscious. If he was unconscious that meant he was dead. If he's dead, Parker would have lost another brother. He finally stirred and groaned.

"Wake up Sparky. Please?"

He cracked his eyes open and squinted at the sunlight. When he was finally able to bare it, he looked at Parker and swallowed. Parker noticed his eyes showed a lot of confusion. _I'm_ _almost never able to tell what he's thinking_. _Concussion maybe?_

"You okay Sparky?"

Eliot looked even more confused. He blinked a few times and answered,

"Wha'...?"

"Are you alright? Did I say it wrong? Evil Erik ran away. You did say that he was a coward."

Nate let her know that she might be hurting Eliot's head so she died down. Eliot, who seemed to be five pages behind, continued to stare at Parker from the ground before he asked a question no one was expecting.

"Do I know you?"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL


	2. chapter two

" _Do I know you?_ _And what's a Sparky?_ " That was something Nate wasn't expecting. That was something no one was expecting.

" _What are you talking about?_ _I'm Parker_... _And you're Sparky_."

"Parker he doesn't remember you. Ask him what the last thing he remembers is."

" _But why won't he remember me?_ " Parker asked. She didn't get it.

" _Who are you talking to?_ " Eliot sounded a little freaked out.

"Parker baby he probably has amnesia. Only one of us he remembers is most likely Nate." Hardison explained.

"That's what doesn't make sense. If he doesn't know Parker he would be putting up all of his defenses. Parker should be injured right now." Said Nate; deep in thought

" _But he said he wouldn't hit a lady_... _And he said he would never try to hurt me_." Parker still didn't get it.

" _Parker honey he doesn't remember that_." Sophie tried to elaborate.

"Parker remember that movie we watched? The Vow? It's like that." Hardison explained.

" _When that crazy lady thought her boyfriend wasn't her boyfriend and he kept failing to win her over? That was funny!_ "

" _Who are you talking to?!_ " Eliot sounded more than a little freaked out.

"No- That's not what I- It's not-You know what? I'm just going to get some soda. This-this is too much for one guy to handle. Wow." While Sophie and Hardison was trying to help Parker understand, Nate put two and two together.

"Oh no."

" _Nate what is it?_ " Sophie's British accent sounded through the comms.

"Hardison get in here! We have a problem!"

" _Nate stop being so cryptic and tell us what the problem is!_ " Sophie sounded frustrated.

"Parker what's the last thing Eliot remembers?"

" _Who_ -" Eliot started but Parker cut him off." _Eliot what's the last thing you remember?_ "

"... _Are you talking to me?_ _Weren't you just calling me Sparky or something?_ _And who the heck were you talking to?!_ "

" _Come on Eliot!_ _Focus!_ _What's the last thing you remember?_ "

" _I don't remember anything_... _who are you lady?!_ "

"I knew it! Parker get him over here. We're going to have to spark his memory."

" _Come on Eliot_. _We gotta go home_."

" _We live together?_ _Why is that freaky?_ "

" _Nate whatever your planning it better be good_."

Sophie said. Eliot was everyone's top priority.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Soon the team was gathered on the couch. Nate was pacing in front of them.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"What's wrong with you! For the hundreth time the last thing I remember is waking up to Parsley telling me that my name is Sparky!" Eliot's voice cracked at 'Sparky'. Parker turned to him with a pout and said,

"My name's not Parsley... I hate Parsley!" Nate sighed and stopped his pacing to face his team.

"Your name isn't Sparky. It's Eliot. Eliot Spencer. You got into a fight and was hit in the head protecting Parker. We," He gestured to the team "Are a group of thieves. We provide leverage. This is Parker, Hardison, Sophie, and I'm Nate." He said pointing at each member of the team. Eliot nodded finally seeming to calm down.

"Any questions?" Eliot nodded again confused.

"Why do I feel like making you people dinner? I can cook?" Parker gave a greedy smile.

"Yes! I'm sooo hungry! I only got to eat fortune cookies."

"That isn't healthy." Eliot said.

"I know!" Parker's greedy smile turned a little crazy.

"There's something wrong with you." Eliot automatically informed her. His eyes widened in guilt.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Parker looked incredulous.

"What?! Don't apologize! That's our thing! You always say 'There's something wrong with you' and I give you that crazy smile that you said you like!"

"I say that all the time?" It was Eliot's turn to look incredulous. Parker just stared at him, her face suddenly going blank, other than her narrowed eyes. They stayed like that for a couple seconds before Eliot started wiggling and fidgeting under her soul-seeing stare.

"Parker stop it. The both of you sit down. If Eliot won't remember by talking then watching what we do is just going to have to cut it. Eliot go make dinner." Nate said in his calculating voice.

"But I don't-" Eliot started before being interrupted by Nate.

"You'll get it." He said dismissively. Eliot stood up, uncertain, and slowly walked over to the kitchen. he picked up a knife and an onion and while staring at Nate said in a nervous voice,

"I don't know what to do with these things but I'll try something... she's staring at me." Sure enough, Parker was staring at him with the same look she had before. Nate gave her an annoyed glanced and mumbled something about needing a drink. He got up and walked towards the bar, Sophie in tow telling him not to. Hardison also stood up.

"Hey man, you'll get you're memories back soon enough. And I'll just have you know, I can kick _butt_ man. I'm like, there isn't even a word for how awesome I am... but you're a pretty good fighter too." He clasped a hand on Eliot's shoulder and before Eliot knew what he was doing, Hardison was laying flat on his back groaning in pain as his arm was twisted in the wrong direction. Eliot gasped and was off the younger man in seconds.

"Sorry! What was that? How the heck did I do that?"

Hardison got up and stretched his back and almost injured arm.

"Nah man that was my fault. I forgot you go all ninja on us every time there's unexpected contact... friggin' ninja..." His voice was strained and he walked away with a limp. Parker burst out laughing and he whipped around in an accidental fighting stance. She was just inches away from him and she smelled familiar. Jasmine.

"You know Hardison can't fight, right?" She asked. He slowly stood up straight, still uncertain around this women. Something wasn't right about her. She gave him a small smile before running.

"I still don't know what I'm supposed to be doing here..." He mumbled and got to chopping the onion.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Eliot sat four plates of stake, mashed potatoes, and Brussels sprouts in front of the team, Parker's with a lot of potatoes and Brussels sprouts. "You need to eat more veggies," He told her, "Just fortune cookies aren't good for you." He gave Sophie less stake, and the men were fine with their big servings of stake.

"I thought you said you couldn't cook." Parker said between mouthfuls of the well seasoned meat.

"I can't! I was chopping the onion thing when a meal just popped into my head and before I knew it, I had your preferred amounts and whatever on your plates!"

"Sounds to me like you can cook man." Hardison said, also stuffing his mouth. "I haven't eaten since breakfast I'm starving! Ya got anymore stake?" Eliot subconsciously gave him his own stake and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why didn't you eat since breakfast?" He asked.

"You lost your memories around lunch time." He answered but the slight edge in his voice brought tension into the room. Sophie spoke up, trying to soften the mood.

"This stake is absolutely marvelous Eliot!"

"I hate Brussels sprouts." Parker whined. "They're yucky!"

"Ya don't have to eat 'em." They all stared at Eliot for a second and he started fidgeting under the attention again.

"What? Was that another one of our things?"

Parker nodded.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Stop saying that Eliot! You don't say the sorry they say the sorry! They're the sorrier and you're the sorried!"

"Sorry. Sorr- Alright."

The rest of the meal went silently. All of the team members were engulfed in their own thoughts They missed their hitter. They each felt like it was their fault. Nate was the mastermind, he was supposed to see that coming. Sophie was grifter, she was supposed to be the one acting. Not out buying shoes. Hardison was the hacker, he was supposed to be able to track them and give Eliot the heads up, and Parker was the cause of his distraction and the reason he'd been beaten. They all failed in their own eyes. Eliot, on the other hand, had absolutely no clue what was going on. Who were these people? Why was Parker okay with him saying rude things like 'There's something wrong with you' and making her eat food she didn't want to? Was Parker a first name or a last name? And speaking of names, what kind of a name was Hardison? And why did that Nate guy look at him like he was some sort of complicated puzzle? Sophie seemed to be the most normal out of all of them.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Eliot stated bluntly. he was halfway through the door when he turned back around; albeit sheepishly.

"Do any of you know where I live?"

Parker nodded immediately. Sophie and Hardison looked to Nate in concern.

"Nate should we let him go to his house?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah man. Dude has a rep. If word gets out that the great Eliot Spencer lost every single one of his memories dude would be toast."

"Ooh ooh ooh! sleep over!!" Parker was now bouncing on the couch.

"We're not-" Nate started but was cut off by Sophie.

"I'll get the pillows and the comforters, along with the extra blankets!" She hurried to Nate's room, shoes clicking as they met the floor.

"I'll take care of food and entertainment!" Hardison yelled and headed for the fridge.

"I'll tell Sparky what a sleep over is!"

"Um Parker? Why don't you help Hardison get some snacks. I'll talk to Eliot." Parker looked a little disappointed and Nate knew that she knew Eliot was a little wary around her. She nodded and walked over to Hardison who was taking everything out of the fridge. Nate turned to Eliot who was sitting on the couch, looking at nothing in particular. He looked a little... scared.

"Eliot-"

"Who's Damian Moreau?"

A cough and plastic hitting the floor was heard in the background but Eliot didn't seem to notice. He just kept staring at the wall opposite of Nate, with a haunted, far away look in his eyes. Nate sat down on the couch with him, although not so close, and swallowed hard.

"He's a-"

"Enemy. The worst thing I ever did..." Eliot trailed off.

"You're not that man anymore, Eliot." Sophie said from the bottom of the stairs. Apparently, she heard the entire conversation. Eliot looked at her; his eyes dark.

"Yes I am, Sophie. I'll always be that man cause I'll always be the one who did it. I deal with this everyday? It's like, a waking nightmare! I know their names, their faces, their skin tone, their religion, I know their birthdays, the hospitals they were born in, I know the exact day and time I ki- got rid of them, I know everything about them, Soph. Damian, he's a monster. I'm a monster." The last sentence was just above a whisper. Sophie narrowed her eyes in determination. She was not about to let this vulnerable version of her 'son/ little btother' hate himself to the bone.

"Eliot you aren't a monster. You don't even know how many times you saved us from danger, from death even. What about when you first woke up earlier? You lost your memory from getting hit in the head! Why did you get hit in the head? Protecting Parker! You ran a mile and three quarters in under ten minutes just to make sure she was alive and well! What about when I had a bomb that was bound to blow up any second?! You told me how to get rid of it! What about when Hardison was sitting on a bomb under a car that was also pressure activated?! You disarmed that one on the spot! What about when Nate was drunk and all hungover, hmm?! You protected all of us! You threatened your _leader_ for us! What about when Nate needed to get out of that warehouse and you went in guns blazing?! You saved his life Eliot! You saved all of our lives! Multiple times! You might have been the man who did that, but that doesn't mean you have his mindset. Monsters don't feel guilt Eliot. They don't feel sadness or love or even _joy_! But under you protective scowl, you feel those emotions. And that is why your not a monster." Eliot looked up at her with hopeful but disbelieving eyes. They could all tell that he wanted to think that was true, but didn't.

"If I'm not a monster, then who am I?" He looked around, half expecting an answer but when he didn't, he got up and went upstairs.

"You're our hitter, our gourmet chef, our backup, and our muscle. Your our family." Parker whispered from the back of the kitchen.

 _I hope you like it! I know that Nate and Eliot didn't tell anyone about the warehouse, but I couldn't think of another time when Eliot saved Nate from imminent danger. T cT Why are you people always giving me that look?!_


	3. chapter three

The next few days went pretty good with the team cracking jokes and having fun. Eliot remembered some random things and asked the team what they meant and got mad at Hardison for half a day when he remembered that he ate his sandwich. He only stopped being mad when Hardison agreed to make him another one. That night, Parker scared Eliot by climbing through the window of the apartment and asking him if he'd make her some blueberry pancakes. Apparently, he was slightly in shock and just stared at her with his mouth open as she talked, waved, and jumped out the window. He had a few flashbacks and the next morning he was a nervous wreck.

"Eliot, calm down." Sophie said as if she were talking to a psychopath with a gun. Eliot, who was pacing the kitchen frantically, whipped around to face her. It was almost comical to see the usually stoic man on the verge of hysteria.

"Calm down? Calm down?!! I'll calm down when I find out what's goin' on! Now what, the heck, is going on?!" He pointed at Parker, Hardison and Sophie. "You're all dead!! You were run over by a car and I stole a folder from you, You were in a coffin, and you were shot! Then you shot me!! We're all dead!!" Then he pointed to Nate. "I don't even _know_ you!! Why do I keep wakin' up every 90 minutes?! Why why do I hit everything I aim at precisely in that spot I landed my eyes on?! Why do I keep flippin' Hardison every time he scares me? What am I, some kind of ninja?! Why does Parker keep appearin' out of freakin' nowhere and who, the heck, is Molly?!"

"Eliot-" Nate tried to stop the hitter's rambling but Eliot went on.

"I understand that I killed people, I understand that you're- we're theives but it doesn't make any sense! Why am I always wearing three to four layers of clothes and a leather jacket to top it off?! It's the middle of summer for goodness sake!!! Why the heck is my hair so long and why do I talk like this?! Who is Sterling?! And why do I feel like punching a wall?! Why do I feel like punching him?! Why do I want to punch something?! Do I have some sort of anger problem? Is Parker a first or last name- do you know She jumps off of buildings?! Buildings?!! She climbed through my window last night! I was on the third floor! She climbed through the window and asked me if I'd make her blueberry pancakes for breakfast!! You, are all, insane!!" And with that, Eliot sat at the table and slammed his head on it.

"Wow. I've never heard him say so many words at once. I don't think I've ever heard him say so many words period! What was it, 249, 250 words? And why'd you have to bring up the coffin, man?" Hardison said. Eliot just banged his head on the table again.

"There's nothing wrong with jumping off of buildings and appearin' out of freakin' nowhere. Is there?"

"Eliot listen I know this can be stressful-"

"I got ran over by a car." Eliot lifted his head up and looked at Nate. "I almost drowned. I got ran over by a car, I almost drowned, and she told me to get over it. There's something wrong with me." He said. Then he looked at everyone. "There's something wrong with you," Then he looked at Parker. "There's something wrong with _you_."

"You did it!" Parker exclaimed.

Eliot promptly banged his head on the table again.

"Eliot, I'm sure this is confusing, but-" Nate was cut off, again, by the door being burst open. Three beefy thugs with guns appeared in the doorway, pointing them at the team.

"This is a robbery! Shut up and give me all your valuables!" The one in the front said. He was shorter than the other two but still taller than Eliot. The team took their own immitations of their hitter's multiple fighting stances, preparing to protect themselves, and their injured friend. But Eliot stood forward before he, and the team, knew what he was doing.

"I'm only gonna say this once." He snarled, taking another slow step forward.

"Get outta my kitchen." The one in the front punched Eliot in the jaw. But instead of going down like expected, he growled and launched himself at his attacker. He stunned him with a hard punch in the nose and whipped around to another, taking his gun and throwing it, and then breaking his arm. He then elbowed him in the face and faced the last one, who made the mistake Eliot always talked about. When he talked about thugs. He stood way to close, holding the gun against Eliot's chest. Eliot smirked and striked his wrist, at the same time knee-ing him in the solar plexus. When he went down, Eliot grabbed him in a choke hold. As the man lost consciousness, he saw his first opponent try to get up.

"Stay down." He told him, not really expecting him to listen. He threw aside the unconscious form as the man tried to get up again. Eliot kicked him in his already broken nose. He screamed and Eliot rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," He muttered, punching him in the face. He then tied them all up together with rope he found on one if them. He flipped his hair out of the way, turning to glare at the team who was looking at him half expectantly and half surprised.

" _What?_ " He growled.

"Aren't ya gonna ask, 'how did I do that?' or 'I can do that?'?" Hardison asked.

"Or demand answers?" Parker added. Eliot's 'what glare' quickly turned into a 'confused glare' and Parker found herself wondering how he did that.

"Demand answers for what?" He asked. He didn't seem to get it.

"Cause you don't know you can fight." Parker stated as if it were obvious.

"Cause I don't know I can- what're ya talkin' about?" He asked, getting suspicious.

"You don't know?" Sophie asked, taking a step forward.

"What are you guys talking about? Did I miss somethin'?" He was starting to get frustrated.

"Eliot, what's the last thing you remember?" Nate asked, caculating look appearing on his face, again.

"I 'on't know, a fight. Parker was in trouble. What happened?" He asked, frustration turning into worry.

"Eliot!" Parker squealed, running and jumping on him. Eliot stumbled from the unexpected contact but held her.

"There's somethin' wrong with you." He informed her.

"You're back!" She responded.

"I didn't go nowhere."

"You have no idea man." Hardison said, patting him on the back.

"We missed you so much!" Sophie said, joining in on the hug. Once again, Eliot had no idea what was going on. They were starting to sound as cryptic as Nate and were making as much sense as Parker. But it was alright. He'll get the answer out of Hardison later.

 _And, there. I hoped you guys liked it! I couldn't really find that many amnesiac Eliot stories but I got my inspiration from the ones I did find. Thank you_ _soo much for the amazing stories, serenelystrange and_ _sherlockfic! It was you're inspiration that helped me write this story! Also I loved both of them! They were amazing!_


End file.
